


Polaroid

by Portgas_Caden



Series: Requests [2]
Category: Soul Eater
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25005844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Portgas_Caden/pseuds/Portgas_Caden
Summary: Liz’s boyfriend has a Polaroid camera. Shenanigans ensue
Relationships: Liz Thompson/Reader
Series: Requests [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1449559
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Polaroid

**Author's Note:**

> Requested on my Writing Tumblr @Cadens-dream-journal

“Hey Liz look at me!” She turned to her boyfriend only to get blinded by the flash of a camera. 

“What was that for!” She wiped her now aching eyes. 

He laughed sweetly, “Sorry, sorry! I forgot that was on. Look at me again.” She did so reluctantly, this time she wasn’t blinded but instead only heard the soft shutter of the Polaroid camera in his hands. 

“What’s this for?” She held out her hand for the camera. He handed it to her easy, and he started shaking the photo he’d just taken. She fiddled with the camera a bit. When she looked up she saw him staring at the now developed photo with a dopey grin. She snapped the photo before she really even thought about it. 

“Wha—?” He blinked at her after the shutter went off and she grinned.

“I should get one too right? I mean you do owe me for blinding me,” She said coolly. 

He just laughed and took the camera back, “I guess. How about a few for both of us to share?” He opened his arms for her and she quickly leaned into him. 


End file.
